


Hands to Myself

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Actor RPF, Hands to Myself AU, Selena Gomez AU, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Chest Hair, Creampie, Cum Inside, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hands to myslef, Jared Leto is Selena Gomez from Hands To Myself, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Midly Chest Hair, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penetration, Rough Body Play, Selena Gomez song, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Song Based, Versatile!Jared, bottom!Jared, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Leto brakes into Scott's house and gets cought by him, and they get very naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta Alexavindr.  
> So another fic of my favorite bromance!!! enjoy!!!!!!!!!

He walked inside the big mansion. It was big and full of splendor with big ornaments and posters from his movies. Jared walked to the second floor and turned on the light of the bedroom. He slowly walked to the bed, talking off his bathrobe and let in fall onto the floor, leaving him in his revealing boxers as he laid his back in the queen-sized bed.

He closed his eyes and imagined that Scott was on top of him, gazing at him intensely, completely undressed and kissing his neck, his hands in his shoulders as he moaned because Scott just found his soft spot, his hands roamed over his own body as he imagined his friend kissing him and touching his body. He reached his manhood and began to stroke himself with pure passion; Scott was now biting his neck, drawing color to the surface of his white skin, leaving a trail of kisses from his shoulders to Jared's cock. Scott began to suck him off, the image so strong that Jared spent himself on the sheets of the bed.

He decided he needed a shower, so he dropped his boxers on the bed and headed for the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and he let run his hands on the tap of hot water, he let his head roll down under the shower head as a pair of hands touched him from behind.

"Can’t keep your hands to yourself?" purred Scott seductively. 

"Well," the blonde said placing his head in between Jared’s neck and shoulder, "I saw clothes that weren’t mine on the floor and boxes on my bed…I was about to call the police."

"Really?"

"I am glad that I recognized that slim muscular body in my shower."

"I am glad you stepped in, it would have been a shame if I had to take this shower alone."

"A hot shower? After what you did in my bed I hope you would be talking a cold shower, you little minx."

"Only when I'm not satisfied," Jared replied in a deep tone.

"Well then I'll have to help you out…won’t I?"

Scott pushed him to face him and claim his lips, the kiss was deep and so loving, the blond cupped the singer’s butt cheeks in his big hands and squeezed them tightly as the other placed his hands on the slightly hairy chest.

"I missed you," said Scott, kissing his cheek

"I know, that's what this visit was about," Jared said naughtily.

Scott let a finger run around Jared’s entrance. 

"You are getting into places you don't belong, Eastwood," the Joker actor said.

"You know, Jared, most couples try to switch it up every now and then," Scott teased.

"Really? But I am still the man of the relationship."

"Who is fucking who today?" Scott chuckled.

"Just for today, and don’t make it a habit." Jared pulled the other man in for another sloppy kiss as Scott slowly pushed his index finger inside Jared’s body and began to tease at his friend’s entrance. The blond pushed Jared against the wall as he fingered him deeply, letting the man breath heavily into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance, not letting the other win, making it a rough experience. Scott took the liquid soap in his hands and pushed two fingers inside Jared's hole.

The man was opening nicely and was very receptive to Scott’s touch, letting out pleasure-filled moans that were driving Scott crazy. Jared was kissing Scott’s neck as passionately as Scott was working him open, making his lover moan as well. It became a mess of lips and fingers, till Jared was ready for Scott.

Jared took conditioner in his hands and used it to slick Scott’s member. When he finished doing so he turned around, leaning his hands on the shower wall and spreading his legs wide, leaving enough space for Scott. Scott Jared closer to the tiled wall, kissing him as he pushed the tip of his head inside the tight ring of Jared's ass. Jared moaned as loudly as he could, it was painful as much as it was pleasurable. He could tell he wasn’t going to sing for a while; his vocal cords would be sore before this ends.

Scott took his time burying himself inch by inch inside Jared, giving him time to adjust to his big and thick member. The shower couldn’t silence Jared’s and Scott’s moans. Jared threaded his fingers through Scott’s hair as his moaning was being silenced by Scott’s teeth at the junction where his neck meets his shoulder. Jared’s chest was pushed completely into the wall leaving his erect nipples trapped, Scott reached for Jared’s cock and began to stroke it ferociously as he settled for a stronger pace.

It was too much for Jared to handle so he just let himself be taken completely and surrender to absolute pleasure, lust and love he felt for the other man. Scott took the hint and let himself go, making him feel things he had never felt before in his life. Scott’s manly scent was all around the shower cubicle as Jared cried and pleaded for more, encouraging his lover to keep fucking him.

The sound of skin against skin was harsh and loud, the kiss that Jared pressed to Scott’s lips was quick and fast as Scott's speed increasingly picked up. Scott’s free hand pinched Jared’s right nipple, meanwhile Jared’s hands were placed beside Scott’s hips begging him to go faster and rougher on him.

Scott pushed his entire length inside Jared with enough force to make himself come inside the singer, filling him with his seed, making Jared cry with the intensity of it. Scott pulled himself out of Jared, letting come drops out of Jared’s hole. He flipped Jared so that the man’s back was against the wall and got on his knees and he sucked Jared completely till his lover came inside his throat, making him drink every drop of his come.

"My God! Scott... This was…," he mumbled something incoherent and post-coital, words that neither he or Scott understood, but could interpret the meaning well enough.

"Y'know, Jared, you've just been granted full access to my shower at all times," Scott purred into his stammering lover's ear, "come whenever you'd like."

**Author's Note:**

> Coment or kudo!!! or both!!!!!!!! everylittlehelps, sonds like a tesco comertial but its allright...LOL


End file.
